Story of Eliga and Elgang
by girl-chan2
Summary: Seorang gadis yang diasuh oleh Elgang akan berbagi cerita tentang suka-dukanya bersama mereka!


Kenapa aku malah bikin fic oneshot kayak begini, coba? Tapi yang pasti ini baru pertama kali bikin fic Family! *pengalaman di Humor, sih!*

Daripada nanti curcol, Happy Reading semuanya! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Elsword milik KoG!  
Warning: OC POV, OOC, Parent!Elgang, family gagal, dll.  
Catatan: Job Elgang adalah Basic!

* * *

Namaku Eliga Velix. Umurku 13 tahun. Aku gadis berambut putih keabu-abuan twintail dengan mata keemasan dan berkacamata.

Aku tidak punya orangtua. Seingatku, aku diasuh oleh enam orang prajurit yang menyebut diri mereka Elgang. Mereka terdiri dari tiga laki-laki dan tiga perempuan. Mereka adalah Chichiue Elsword, Hahaue Aisha, Muti Rena, Vati Raven, Mommy Eve, dan Daddy Chung.

Mereka berenam memiliki sifat yang berbeda dan kadang salah satu sifatku merupakan bawaan dari mereka. Aku bisa saja seberani Chichiue Elsword, sepintar Hahaue Aisha, setegas Vati Raven, selembut Muti Rena, seceria Daddy Chung, dan sedatar Mommy Eve.

Aku akan menceritakan bagaimana mereka bisa merawatku sampai sekarang.

* * *

**-flashback: on-**

Saat itu aku masih bayi. Muti Rena menemukanku di dalam sebuah kotak kayu saat mereka sedang memancing di sekitar Noah Lake.

"Hei! Coba lihat apa yang aku temukan!" katanya sambil mengendongku. "Bayi perempuan!"

Anggota Elgang yang lain langsung menghampiri Muti Rena.

"Wah, lucu sekali!" kata Hahaue Aisha kagum.

"Harus kita beri nama siapa?" tanya Daddy Chung.

"Eliga Velix?"

Mereka langsung melirik Vati Raven yang memasang tampang bingung dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya asal ngomong saja!" tegasnya.

"Tapi itu ide yang bagus!" kata Chichiue Elsword dengan memasang tampang bodoh. Yang lainnya hanya bisa menyetujui nama itu.

_Catatan Eliga Velix: Jangan pernah menolak apa yang dikatakan Chichiue Elsword yang memasang tampang bodoh!_

"Tapi dia harus tinggal dengan siapa? Aku tak bisa mengurusnya!" ujar Muti Rena.

"Jangan dengan ElBaka itu! Aku takut dia ketularan baka-nya!" tolak Hahaue Aisha. "Dan aku juga tak bisa mengurusnya!"

"Aku tidak tau cara mengurus bayi manusia!" kata Mommy Eve datar.

"Aku takut dia ketularan sifat militerku!" tolak Vati Raven watados. Yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan perkataannya barusan.

_Catatan Eliga Velix: Vati Raven terlalu berlebihan!_

"Hanya ada satu pilihan terakhir!"

Mengerti maksud Chichiue Elsword, mereka berlima langsung melirik Daddy Chung dengan senyum yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Eh? Kenapa aku? Kalian kan tau kalau ayahku tidak suka bayi di rumahnya!" tolak Daddy Chung.

"Mau tidak mau kau harus melakukannya! Lagipula, cuma kau orang yang bisa merawatnya!" kata Hahaue Aisha memberikan alasan.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEE! KALIAN SEMUA KEJAM!" Daddy Chung mulai nangis kejer.

_Catatan Eliga Velix: Jangan pernah membuat Daddy Chung nangis!_

Akhirnya Daddy Chung terpaksa membawaku ke Hamel dengan resiko dimarahi ayahnya habis-habisan dan nangis lagi selama tujuh hari tujuh malam.

**-flashback: off-**

* * *

Sekarang aku tinggal di rumah Daddy Chung di Hamel. Walaupun terkadang, aku tinggal di rumah Mommy Eve di Altera atau Vati Raven di Velder.

Aku juga sering berlatih bersama mereka. Senjataku adalah sebuah cambuk dan pedang panjang. Kami banyak berlatih combo dan skill.

Banyak kejadian menarik yang sering aku temui selama tinggal bersama mereka. Mulai dari Vati Raven yang sering guling-guling dari ranjang saat bangun tidur, pertengkaran Chichiue Elsword dan Hahahue Aisha setiap kali bertemu, menu makanan dari Muti Rena yang hampir semuanya sayuran, penelitian Mommy Eve tentang nasod, Daddy Chung yang sering memperbaiki Destroyer-nya, dan lain-lain.

Tapi aku senang tinggal bersama mereka. Semoga suatu hari nanti, aku bisa menjadi prajurit hebat seperti mereka.

* * *

Indeks:

Chichiue/Vati/Daddy: Ayah (Jepang/Jerman/Inggris)

Hahaue/Muti/Mommy: Ibu (Jepang/Jerman/Inggris)

* * *

Data OC:

Eliga Velix

Umur: 13

Birthday Date: 15 Juli (tanggal dia ditemukan oleh Elgang)

Gender: Female

Weapon: Whipper and Long Sword

Job:

Tamer- Change Tamer- Alter Master

Tamer- Element Tamer- Nature Lady

Tamer- Animal Tamer- Metamorph Princess

Apperance:

Basic (Tamer): Berambut putih twintail dengan ikatan bunga mawar jingga, bermata keemasan dengan kacamata, memakai kimono biru dengan obi hijau dan sepatu merah.

Alter Master: Rambut diikat ponytail dengan jepitan kuning di poni kanan, berbaju Austrian-Sucession-War (kalau nggak tau, coba cari gambar Female Prussia dari Hetalia di Google).

Nature Lady: Rambut diikat braid pigtail dengan ikatan bunga berwarna hijau, berbaju seperti Lire Arch Ranger dari Grand Chase dengan warna baju biru dan garis putih.

Metamorph Princess: Rambut tergerai, berbaju seperti Karin dari Kamichama Karin dengan warna baju kuning dan garis jingga.

* * *

Karena aku mau update fic lain, Review!


End file.
